


Act Like a Horse's Arse

by underwaterattribute



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Jaskier was pissed, but not really because the Fandom Old in me refuses to call fics longer than 100 words a drabble, so he took the horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24501994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underwaterattribute/pseuds/underwaterattribute
Summary: It occurred to me that, since we know that Geralt just always gets horses that look similar, and calls all of them Roach, we have no way of knowing if the Roach in episode 7 is the same as the Roach in episode 6, and Jaskier is absolutely the kind of vicious to steal the horse after what happened at the end of the dragon hunt. So I wrote this.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 131





	Act Like a Horse's Arse

By the time Jaskier had made it to the bottom of the mountain, he had gone from near tears, to towering rage. How dare Geralt blame him for all his woes, anyway? As if Jaskier had done anything to make Geralt think claiming the Law of Surprise would be a good idea after what had just happened. As if Jaskier had been the one looking for a djinn. As if Jaskier had wanted to go on the stupid dragon hunt. Well, alright, he had, but not once Yennefer had shown up!

So when he finally reached the foothills again, and saw Roach, he was in a rather unforgiving mood, and the thought of having to remove all his things from her saddlebags and then carry them himself only heightened his ire. So much so, that, as he was reaching in to remove his bedroll, and saw that, instead, he had snagged Geralt’s, rather than shoving it back in and looking for his own, Jaskier threw it across the clearing in frustration. He glared at it, muttering to himself, and almost went to retrieve it, before changing his mind and turning to Roach.

“How would you like to carry a somewhat lighter load, hmm?” He said, stroking her neck. “Act like a horse's arse, lose your horse.”

In no time at all, he had sorted all his and Geralt’s belongings into two separate piles and was ready to go, still peeved, but somewhat mollified by how he knew Geralt was going to react when he finally made his way down to the bottom of the mountain.

***

Geralt reached the foothills near sundown, and seeing his small pile of belongings, closed his eyes, clenched his jaw, and ground out, “Fuck.”

He was not particularly surprised that Jaskier had decided to leave with Roach, but that didn’t make him less angry about it. Which was probably the point. Jaskier liked poetic things like that. Geralt had been angry at him for things he had nothing to do with, and took his anger out on Jaskier. So Jaskier had given him a reason to be angry.


End file.
